csofandomcom-20200223-history
TDI Kriss Super Vector
TDI Kriss Super Vector is a cash point submachine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview TDI Vector or Kriss Super V is an American submachine gun fed with 30 rounds of .45 ACP. It boasts excellent accuracy even in continuous fire, making it reliable in various situation. Silencer can be attached to the SMG for player who refer stealth. Kriss Super V can be upgraded to Dual Kriss through a limited time upgrading event. Advantages *Cheap price ($1700) *Attachable silencer *High damage for a submachine gun *Low recoil *Light weight Disadvantages *Share the same ammunition with .45 ACP pistols *Low damage with silencer installed *Long reload time for a submachine gun *Low accuracy in long range Events *'South Korea': This weapon was resold for Upgrade Event on June 2012. *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': This weapon was resold for upgrade event on 10 December 2013. **This weapon was resold for upgrade event on 25 March 2014. *'Singapore/Malaysia': This weapon was added into the game alongside M14 EBR, Camouflage 2 and Oilrig on 1 March 2011. **This weapon was resold for upgrade event on 24 April 2013. *'Indonesia': This weapon was released alongside M134 Minigun upgrade event on 28 March 2012. **This weapon was resold for upgrade event alongside Camouflage 2 on 27 June 2012. ** This weapon was resold for upgrade event alongside ARX-160 on 26 March 2014. *'Turkey': This weapon was released with upgrade event alongside Santorini and Champion on 6 November 2013. Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Seen wielded by Lucia. *Gerard: Seen wielded by Gerrard in some promotion posters. Tips Tactics *Aim for the gut, as it can kill an enemy with just less than 5 bullets. Counters *Since it has moderate recoil and damage, the player is recommended to strike the user in groups or use stronger weapon to kill the user in with no time. Comparison to UMP45 Positive *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Higher magazine size (+5) *Can attach silencer *Can be upgraded Neutral *Same buy cost ($1700) *Same ammo type (.45 ACP) Negative *Lower damage (-1) *Less accurate (-2%) *Higher recoil (+5%) *Heavier (+2%) *Longer reload time (+0.2 seconds) Dual Kriss Overview Dual Kriss, is the limited dual-wielded edition of Kriss Super V. It can be obtained from 'Kriss Upgrade Event' only. It has higher magazine size, firepower, accuracy and rate of fire than the original one. However, it costs higher, heavier due to dual-wielded and cannot be attached with silencer. Tips Comparison to Single Kriss Positive *Higher damage (+1) *More accurate (+1%) *Higher fire rate (+2%) *Higher clip size (+20) Neutral *Same recoil (14%) Negative *More expensive (+$300) *Heavier (+5%) *Cannot attach silencer Gallery Kriss Super V= File:Kriss_viewmodel.png|View model File:Kriss_reload2.png|Ditto, reload File:Kriss_models.jpg|World model kriss shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Kriss_playermodel.jpg|Gerard wielding a Kriss Kriss.gif|Store preview krisskp.png|South Korea poster Kriss_taiwan_poster_upgrade.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Kriss_taiwan_poster_resale.png|Ditto, resale Kriss_265x414.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster KrissVposter.jpg|Ditto, resale File:Kriss_infinitysr_camouflage2_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster 1459118_620767504635482_105385059_n.jpg|Turkey poster File:Kriss_at_oilrig.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot 20131012 1543570.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Snapshot_20121219_1016250.jpg|Manufactured via Crafting kriss hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon |-| Dual Kriss= File:Dualkriss_viewmodel.png|View model 0000429163.JPG|World model File:Gerrard_dual_kriss.jpg|Gerard with Dual Kriss dualkriss.gif|Store preview dkrisskp.png|South Korea poster Kriss_taiwan_poster_resale.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster dualkrisscp.jpg|China poster 1340608082_incso_20120618_bannercsoupdate_megaxus.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Dualkriss_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster 1459118 620767504635482 105385059 n.jpg|Turkey poster Cs italy 20120224 0614070.jpg|In-game screenshot Obtained Message.png|Dual Kriss obtained message dualkriss hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound Cocking Is the Dual Kriss one of your favorite guns? Yes it is! Not really... No, it isn't! |-| Trivia *Both Kriss variants has unusable EO-Tech holographic sight. *Dual Kriss' world model shows that it had silencer attached, despite that it can't even attached in the first place. *Dual Kriss is the second dual-wielded submachine gun in Counter-Strike Online. The first one is Dual MP7A1. *In Taiwan/Hong Kong server, despite the poster said Kriss Super V needs 2000 points to be upgraded into Dual Kriss it only needs 500 points to be upgraded, similar to Master Combat Knife upgrade event. *Unlike SKULL-3 and Dual MP7A1s, Dual Kriss is the only dual-wield sub-machine gun that is not thrown away during its reload animation. External link *TDI Kriss Super Vector at Wikipedia. Category:Sub machine gun Category:.45 user Category:Transformational Defense Industries Category:American weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with detachable suppressors Category:Weapons with holographic sights Category:Weapons with unusable scopes Category:Experimental weapons Category:Light weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons Category:Akimbo firearms